dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Bull/Dialogue
Iron Bull's dialogue contains a list of conversations he has with his companions. Iron Bull and Blackwall Iron Bull and Cassandra * Iron Bull: That was some solid work back there, Seeker. * Cassandra: You, as well * Iron Bull: '''The way you backhanded that guy with your shield and then damn near chopped him in half? (if in romance with Inquisitor) * '''Iron Bull: '''Any chance I could have the boss borrow your armor later? For, uh, personal reasons. * '''Cassandra: No. * Iron Bull: I'd clean it after. * Cassandra: Absolutely not. * Iron Bull: (frustrated sigh) (otherwise) * Iron Bull: '''Hey, are you as turned on as I am right now? * '''Cassandra: Am I what? * Iron Bull: That's probably impossible anyway. Iron Bull and Cole * Cole: '''The Iron Bull, do you ever worry about a demon standing to your left where your eye can't see? * '''Iron Bull: Well, I do now. * Iron Bull: So Cole, you're a spirit...demon...thing? * Cole: '''Yes. And you're The Iron Bull, afraid of demons. * '''Iron Bull: '''Not fond of 'em, no. But you and I are fine as long as you don't do any weird crap. * '''Cole: Lying awake, sheets soaked in sweat, afraid to call the tamassrans. Shadows make shapes in the dark. * Cole: If it gets in my head, how do I cut it out? Itching, shaking, tears slide cold down my cheeks. "Tama, I'm scared." * Iron Bull: Yeah, weird crap like that? Pretty much what I meant. * Cole: I like your horns, the Iron Bull * Cole: 'But they're dragon horns, not bull horns. You could have named yourself the Iron Dragon. * '''Iron Bull: '''Oh, shit. That ''would have been better. * 'Cole: '''Barman laughs. Slides the drink over. Tankard in view the whole time, no chance poison was added. Blade at his waist. Club under the bar. Moves with training, mercenary or guard. Use that if I have to. * '''Iron Bull: '''Yeah. I go for the shoulder, a shot he trained to take on the armor. But, since he's a barman now and not a merc, he bleeds, flinches, and I trap the arm and break his neck. * '''Cole: '''Why, The Iron Bull? * '''Iron Bull: '''I didn't do it, kid. It was just idle thought, in case it came up. * '''Cole: '''Do you think about how to kill everyone you meet? * '''Iron Bull: '''Do you not? (If the Inquisitor sided with Iron Bull during the Demands of the Qun quest) * '''Cole: '''The Iron Bull, a woman in the last village wanted you to pick her up and take her clothes off. * '''Iron Bull: '''Most people do. * '''Cole: '''In her mind, you were very big. * '''Iron Bull: '''Well, that's flattering. * '''Cole: '''When we fight, you make them not people. So their death doesn't stick to you. * '''Iron Bull: '''Yes. Picked that up in Seheron. Got to keep it separate. Out here, anything could be a threat. You kill for the team, no questions asked. * '''Cole: '''I see it: a wall of wounds. Nothing on this side has a family. * '''Iron Bull: '''When we're at the tavern, or back home, it goes back to normal. People get to be people again. * '''Cole: '''What if someone attacks you in a tavern? * '''Iron Bull: '''That's when shit gets messed up. Iron Bull and Dorian * '''Dorian: I hope it doesn't bother you to travel alongside a "Vint," Iron Bull. * Iron Bull: That what you are? You people all kind of look the same to me. * Dorian: I'm also a mage. Would you prefer me bound and leashed? * Iron Bull: I'd buy you dinner first. * Dorian: Hopefully before you sewed my mouth shut. * Iron Bull: '''Depends how much you keep yapping. * '''Dorian: '''Nothing at all, Bull? No trouble having a "Vint" behind you? * '''Iron Bull: '''Hope you like the view. * '''Dorian: You can't deny you enjoy butchering my people. * Iron Bull: Hey, butchering implies I'm gonna eat 'em. Most Vints are just gristle and fat in a red wine marinade. * Dorian: '''Well, ''that ''much is true. * '''Iron Bull: That staff is in pretty good shape, Dorian. * iron Bull: You spend a lot of time polishing it? * Dorian: (groans). (If neither is in a romance with the Inquisitor) * Iron Bull: So, Dorian, about last night... * Dorian: (sighs) Discretion isn't your thing, is it? * Iron Bull: Three times! Also, do you want them back, or did you leave those like a token? Or... wait, did you "forget" them so you'd have an excuse to come back? You sly dog! * Dorian: If you choose to leave your door unlocked like a savage, I may or may not come. * Iron Bull: Speak for yourself. Iron Bull and Sera * Iron Bull: Sera, I had a thought. The next time we run into a line of enemies, I'll pick you up and throw you. * Sera: Get off. * Iron Bull: '''No! This could work ! I loft you over the front rank, and you land behind them to flank ... mayhem ensues. * '''Sera: I can't fly, you daft tit! * Iron Bull: Think of the mayhem, Sera! Mayhem. * Sera: I'd get a wedge-up something fierce! * Iron Bull: '''Look, you and Varric are the only ones small enough and he's... pretty dense. * '''Varric: Ouch! (If he's in the party) * Sera: Well, do some bloody presses! (Only occurs if the Inquisitor is not a female Qunari) * Sera: So, Bull, what are your women like? * Iron Bull: '''The Tamassrans? Terrifying...and inspiring. They teach you everything you need to know. Give your life purpose. * '''Sera: No, I mean, are they like you? Big and...phwoar. * Iron Bull: Oh, shit yeah. * Sera: (laughs) Wow. Iron Bull and Solas * Solas: Iron Bull. I understand that among your people, you are... what is the term? * Iron Bull: Ben-Hassrath. Secret police. Spies, basically. * Solas: You spied upon your own people. * Iron Bull: Is that so different from Orlais or Ferelden? They have all kinds of people policing them. * Solas: '''What they say and do, yes. Not what they think. * '''Iron Bull: What you think is what you say and do. * Solas: No. Even the lowliest peasant may find freedom in the safety of her thoughts. You take even that. * Solas: Surely even you see, Iron Bull, that freedom is preferable to mindless obedience to the Qun. * Iron Bull: How so? Last I checked, our mages weren't burning down Par Vollen. * Solas: You think Orlais and Ferelden would be better off under Qunari rule? * Iron Bull: Not really my call. I think most people everywhere have a system that works for 'em. * Iron Bull: When that breaks, you fix it. Like we're doing now. * Solas: Do not equivocate. Would we or would we not be better under the Qun? * Iron Bull: It's not that simple, Solas. * Solas: It absolutely is. * Iron Bull: Alright, Solas, been thinking. You wanna know how this place would be if the Qunari took charge? * Iron Bull: Orlais, Ferelden, all of it would be healthier under the Qun. * Iron Bull: But the war to make that happen? That'd be ugly. A lot of good people would die. * Iron Bull: So I'm not hoping it happens. There! You happy? * Solas: Happy? No. Quite the opposite. * Iron Bull: Oh, come on. I said I didn't want us to invade you! * Solas: No. You said this world would be brighter if all thinking individuals were stripped of individuality. * Solas: You only lack the will to get more blood on your hands. * Iron Bull: Tell me something, Solas. Do you think the servants here are happier then the people living under the Qun in Par Vollen? * Solas: It doesn't matter if they are happy, it matters that they may choose! * Iron Bull: Choose? Choose what? Whether to do their work or get tossed onto the street to starve? * Solas: Yes! If a Ferelden servant decides that his life goal is to... become a poet, he can follow that dream! * Solas: It may be difficult, and he might fail. But the whole of society is not aligned to oppose him! * Iron Bull: Sure, and good for him. How many servants actually go do that, though? * Solas: Almost none! What does that matter? * Solas: Your Qun would crush the brilliant few for the mediocre many! * Iron Bull: And then people feel like crap for failing. * Iron Bull: When the truth is, the deck was stacked against them anyway. * Solas: If your Qun is so wonderful, so fair and perfect, how does it create so many Tal-Vashoth? (if the Inquisitor is Qunari) * Solas: There are enough of them to marry and have children, like the man/woman we travel with! * Iron Bull: And for every one who turns out alright, like him/her, and his/her parents, dozens go savage. * Iron Bull: Most Tal-Vashoth are nothing more then savages. Killing's all they know. * Iron Bull: The Ben-Hassrath are trying to lose fewer people to that sickness. * Solas: It isn't a sickness. You are losing them because they see a chance for freedom! * Solas: And most of them are "savage", as you say, because your culture taught them nothing else. * Solas: They know nothing but the Qun. So even as they fight against it, they are guided by it's principles. * Iron Bull: Watch it, elf. You haven't seen the Tal-Vashoth like I have. * Iron Bull: Try watching a Tal-Vashoth kill a Tamassran and her kids. Then we'll talk. * Solas: You fought the Tal-Vashoth for a long time, Iron Bull, did you not? * Iron Bull: Every day. * Iron Bull: I'd kill some of them, they'd kill some of my guys, and then I'd kill them some more. * Solas: No man can kill so many people without breaking inside. To survive... those you fight must become monsters. * Iron Bull: The ones that kill innocent people, yeah. The rest... I don't know. * Solas: The mind does marvelous things to protect itself. * Iron Bull: So, Solas, you go into the Fade on purpose when you dream? Just to... hang out? * Solas: Yes. The Fade holds a trove of memories to explore. Spirits know secrets lost to this world. * Iron Bull: Yeah, but they're spirits. You can't treat 'em like people. * Solas: Would many not say the same of the Qunari? * Iron Bull: Uh, no, because Qunari don't go around trying to possess people and turn them into abominations. * Solas: Instead, you conquer them and turn them into servants of the Qun. * Iron Bull: Oh, come on! (If the Inquisitor sided with the Qun during the Demands of the Qun quest) (If the Inquisitor sided with Iron Bull during the Demands of the Qun quest) * Solas: Iron Bull, how do your people put on shirts? * Iron Bull: We don't, usually. It's pretty hot where we're from. * Iron Bull: But I can get into anything with a loose collar. Just gotta ease one horn through and then angle it up. * Iron Bull: There's a term for getting caught unprepared that translates to "running around with clothing stuck on your horns." * Solas: '''Colorful. * '''Iron Bull: Nice job in that last fight, Solas. You really kicked the crap outta that guy. * Solas: I suppose. * Iron Bull: What, you don't think so? You ripped him a new one. It was great! * Solas: Unless the fight is personal, violence is a means to an end. It isn't appropriate to celebrate. * Iron Bull: I don't know. Gotta wonder about anyone who fights as much as we do and doesn't have some fun with it. * Solas: We have fought living men, with loves and families, and all that they might have been is gone. * Iron Bull: Yeah, but they were assholes! * Solas: Hmm. * Iron Bull: Something wrong? * Solas: A man in the last village. Something in his manner troubled me. * Iron Bull: The baker with the squint and the red nose? Yeah, spy. Probably Venatori. * Solas: Why do you say that? * Iron Bull: He watched all of us. A normal guy'd focus on you, because staff, or me, because horns. * Iron Bull: He had a dagger up his sleeve, which no baker needs, and the knot on his apron was tied Tevinter style. * Iron Bull: I sent a message to Red. She'll investigate. * Solas: You are more observant than you appear. * Iron Bull: The good spies usually are. * Iron Bull: You've got an odd style, Solas. Your spells are a bit different from the Circle mages or the Vints. * Solas: That comes from being self-taught. * Solas: I discovered most magic on my own, or learned it from my journeys in the Fade. * Iron Bull: I've seen self-taught warriors. Even the good ones have something awkward in their style, something that clunks. * Iron Bull: I don't get that from you. Maybe magic is different. * Solas: Or without magical training, you cannot notice the parts of my magic that "clunk". * Iron Bull: '''Hey, Solas, you ever do your Fade thing and pretend you can fly? * '''Iron Bull: '''Just flap your arms and zip around in there? Then maybe bang some hot Fade ladies? * '''Solas: '''No. Such behavior attracts the attention of demons. * '''Iron Bull: '''Aww. Demons shit up everything. Iron Bull and Varric Tethras * '''Varric: You know, I met the Arishok. * Iron Bull: ''' Oh, the old one? Man, he had an impressive rack. The new Arishok doesn't have horns at all. Usually means they're destined for something special. * '''Varric: I met him too. The only thing they seem to have in common is a tendency to burn things. * Iron Bull: That pretty much sums up the antaam, yes. * Varric: In a world full of tall people, you can always find ways to trip people up. * Iron Bull: Do you ever get the asses mixed up? * Varric: If I do, Tiny, you'll be the first to know. * Varric: So, you're Ben-Hassrath, huh? The spies of the Qunari. * Iron Bull: Oh, you've heard of us. * Varric: I spent some time in Kirkwall * Iron Bull: That must have been fun. * Varric: You could say that. Iron Bull and Vivienne Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues